


Wrong to See You That Way

by Sroseho



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Birthday Party, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dancing, Degradation, Desk Sex, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominatrix, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Grinding, Kissing, Lapdance, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Party, Partying, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Work, Sniffing Panties, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Sub Kuroo Tetsurou, Sugar Daddy, Switching, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, brief oikawaxreader, femmedom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sroseho/pseuds/Sroseho
Summary: Kuroo's birthday party had tons of sexy girls. Yet, when he offended one of the dancers, he found himself groveling at her feet.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW: degradation, misogyny, other sub/dom stuff
> 
> I spent a bit of time as a dom IRL so those experiences inspired me.
> 
> Note: Do not touch sex workers without consent. Don't touch strippers, they can be fired for that depending on where they live.
> 
> This is a bit of fantasy, since Kitty takes a big risk treating Kuroo how she does.

When it came time for Tetsuro Kuroo’s 28th birthday, the friend he truly trusted was Kenma Kozume. Kenma had been his friend since they were little and even though the shy gamer was not a party animal, he knew everything Kuroo loved. Prior years parties were very fun and all, but this year Kenma got ‘the band’ back together. Kenma reached out to Kuroo’s volleyball friends and gathered them to come to Kuroo’s office for a big party using the reception area. Kenma knew better than to let the volleyball idiots do any of the planning or any ‘work’ so he hired people. However, it was the volleyball idiots themselves who suggested sex workers or strippers. Kenma sighed and told his secretary to call around and find some ‘girls’ or whatever. 

“Sir...you want...strippers?”

“Yeah.” Kenma took another bite of pocky before he leaned back in his office chair and gamed.   
  


“For...Mr. Kuroo’s party…?” His secretary thought he had to be joking.   
  


He didn’t even glance up, “Yep.” 

Her hand went to the door handle, “Okay, sir. Right away.”   
  


“You don’t need to call me that, I told you that. You can call me Kenma. I don’t care about that title shit.”   
  
“Yes si- er, Kenma.” His secretary ducked out and made the strangest calls of her life.

Kenma smiled softly, glad he didn’t become a dick when he grew his company to mega wealth. On the day of the party, Kuroo was surprised by his friends on his way to the office at night to work (even though he told his office he wouldn’t work on his birthday). They all ganged up on him and clowned him for lying to his company. Kuroo looked around and didn’t see Kenma, so he frowned a bit. But, he was able to be cheered up by his wild friends who took turns joking with him on their way to his office.

“Why are you guys following me to work?” Kuroo sighed.

“Because, stupid! That’s where the party is! Kenma is a good friend to you, buddy.” Bokuto rubbed Kuroo’s bedhead hair.

Kuroo was now deathly curious as to what Kenma had planned. When he gathered his dumb friends in the elevator and slid in his keycard to access the upper levels, he felt some jitters from his friends. He wondered why they also wore suits, maybe to mock him for his corporate job? But, what were they so nervous for? When the elevator opened, he found out. Girls in skimpy outfits danced on poles, some had trays of drinks, there were couches put onto the floor instead of desks, a chef was in the kitchen area cooking food, and music was blaring. Party planner Kenma was on a couch, still gaming. Kuroo smirked at his friend who gave him a wry smile.

“I’m surprised some idiot like Bokuto didn’t tell you what was here for you.”

“Me too. Thanks, dude. You’re awesome.” He gave Kenma a high five and the boys began to party.

Kuroo made rounds talking to girls, drinking, and being stupid with the boys. A girl approached Kuroo and told him to come to his office. He, like the horny man he was, happily followed her like a puppy dog. The boys whistled and howled for him, while he brushed them off. As confident as he portrayed himself at business, he was actually a bit shy around girls. He took a deep breath and sat in his chair, as the girl suggested.

“Call me Kitty.” She was wearing some strappy lingerie under a tiny, frilly, black, chiffon skirt, black heeled pleasers, and kitty ears. A collar with a bell surrounded her delicate neck. His subtle smile to the nod to his old high school quickly turned into a smirk when she locked his office door. 

“Kitty, for what do I owe the pleasure?” Kitty enacted her coy smile.

“Your shy friend told me you could use some company for an hour or so.” He grinned to himself, thanking Kenma internally.

  
“What a nice friend of mine. Tell me about you, Kitty.”

Her response was obedient and automatic, “I want to hear about you, Mr. Kuroo.”

“A cutie like you can call me Tetsuro. That being said, I’m not a dummy, Kitty. You’re supposed to ask about me. It’s your job. And, I do want to know your real name. Plus, I want to know about you. You, not Kitty. Though, Kitty is very sexy.” He added a bit of growl to the last bit.

“Mr. Kuroo,” she cleared her throat, “with all due respect sir, that isn’t what I’m here for. But, thank you for the compliment.” 

“It’s my time, isn’t it? What does this name placard say?” He tapped his desk.

She huffed and read out, “Tetsuro Kuroo, Leader of Sports Promotion, Japan Volleyball Association.” 

His arrogance was coming to a boil, “Good. So, since I am Tetsuro Kuroo of the Japan Volleyball Association, and we are in my office, you have to do what I say.”

  
“Sir, I do not disclose my private life. I am Kitty, when I am working.” Kitty did her best to remain professional.

“Oh, Kitty. I like that you fight. But, you girls are no match for a smart, powerful man like me. Let me guess, Kitty. You are,” He got up and circled around her while she stood by the door, “a college student. You probably study literature or maybe, if you’re a smart kitty, you want to study business, so you took up this job to make connections with the business world. This is how you make money. You take money from lonely men like me. Because, you think we are all dumb enough to just give it away. Just because you gave us the time of day.” Her spine went rigid and her jaw clenched at his rudeness. “Give me a dance, you’re good at that right?” His degradation became jarring at this point.

Kitty had been treated like shit by other men. But, there was something about Kuroo that made it harder to hear. He was so smug, yet so close to her age. Only a couple years older. Yet, tenfold more successful than her. She liked successful men, though she was trying to make her way in college to become a successful woman. Studying biochemistry was difficult enough, let alone doing it while dancing at night. But, nothing pays like grimy old men. And, college is expensive enough. 

Kitty decided to give him what he wanted so she put on some music and told him to sit back down. As she swung her hips, he brought his hands up to touch her. Her moment of revenge had come. She swatted his hands away and his mouth went flat while his eyes were hypnotized by her movements. Kitty shook her ass in his face and rubbed up and down his suit jacket. God, it felt hot in there. Maybe, it was just Kitty making him feel that way. Kuroo closed his eyes and let her nimble fingers rake through his messy hair while she made her way around to straddle him.

  
“Wanna know what I study, Tetsuro? Pay up and I’ll tell you.”   
  


He opened one eye and grinned wickedly. He liked a woman who could play a game with him. Kuroo reached into his wallet and pulled out 10500 yen and slid it onto his desk. Kitty leaned in close to his ear and breathed on him before going to the other ear. When she said what she studied, he pulled her away. Kitty froze and thought he disliked her for studying a ‘nerdy’ subject that wasn’t feminine.

“Tell me, Kitty, how did you end up doing this job? You’re too smart for this. Truth is, Kitty. Now that I know you’re so smart, I don’t want a dance. I want you to sit and talk to me. You’re a smart girl and I should treat you with the respect you deserve.” Her small smile quickly dropped when he finished speaking.

  
“No.” She had bite. 

He glared at her and squeezed her hips, “No? How dare you tell me ‘no’? I want to give you the respect and praise you deserve and you tell me, ‘no’? It feels wrong to see you as just an object.”

Kitty gritted her teeth as she stood up from his lap, “You would have talked to me like I was stupid if you didn’t know how smart I am. You would’ve treated me like an object. You just assumed I was dumb because I was in lingerie on your lap. Even if I was dumb, I deserve respect no matter what. Don’t degrade other girls to make me feel better, Mr. Kuroo.”

Kuroo cleared his throat, “It’s Tetsuro, actually.” 

  
“I’ll ‘treat you with the respect you deserve’, Mr. Kuroo.” It was her turn to mock him. “A tip, don’t try to flatter a girl by disrespecting what other girls study and do with their time. Some of my smartest friends are here tonight and they study history and literature. Fuck off, keep the money. Happy Birthday.” She made her way over to the door and opened it before slamming it behind her.

Kuroo actually couldn’t believe it. A hot, smart woman didn’t want him. He knew he wasn’t great with women, but he had never been so humiliated before. He sat back in his chair and stared at the ceiling for a moment. The door opened again. Kenma. Kenma asked him what happened since ‘Kitty’ left in a huff out the door. Kenma figured Kuroo tried to touch her in some way he shouldn’t. When Kuroo explained the ordeal, Kenma called him an idiot and went to get Bokuto. 

“Dude, Kenma told me what you did. What the fuck, bro?” Having Bokuto be disgusted at him was a new level of low for Kuroo.

Kuroo felt ashamed when Bokuto had better common sense than the rich corporate boss did. Kuroo put his head on his desk and Bokuto lectured him, in his typical sassy style and told him that he needed to respect women more.

“But, I complimented her on how smart she is!” Bokuto smacked his friend on the head.

“Uh, yeah. But, you did so by being shitty about other chicks. Bro, you think it would make me feel good if she said something nice to me, but shit on other dudes in order to say it? Hell no. I’m competitive as fuck. Buddy, you know that. I like to stand on my own, though. So, when you were treating her like an idiot, and then your tone changed when you deemed her ‘worthy’ or whatever, she was turned off. Now, she’s out there grinding on one of her girl friends. Anyways, you’re a dumbass, dude. I’m gonna go back to the action.” Kuroo was in disbelief with how eloquently Bokuto lectured him. 

Bokuto yelled out a, “Hey! Hey! Hey!” and ran out the door. Kuroo felt so stupid. He didn’t mean to be a shithead. He just...didn’t know what to say. Kuroo thought girls liked being better than other girls. Guess he was wrong. Kenma said something earlier in his own lecture to Kuroo along the lines of, “Just because a girl is pretty, doesn’t mean another girl isn’t.” And, he was right. Kuroo sighed and decided to go out and look for her.

When he made his way out, he realized most people there didn’t know what he had done. But, they were all staring at Kitty and her ‘friend’. They were grinding on each other and making out. Akaashi and a couple other guys bought shots for the girls to take out of each other’s cleavage. Kuroo was instantly attracted. Yet, he became enraged when Oikawa, of all men, was buying a shot for Kitty. He laid her on her back on a tabletop. Iwaizumi helped out his friend by pouring the shot in Kitty’s belly button and then leaving a trail of salt up to her cleavage. His hand lingered a bit under her breasts. Then, a lime was placed gently in her mouth. A bit of a messed up order for things, but Kuroo didn’t even care. He was pissed, yet aroused. Oikawa, in his uncanny style, made eye contact with the birthday before he spread Kitty’s legs and sucked the shot out of her belly button. He held the shot in his cheek before licking the salt trail up and giving her a gentle kiss while sucking on the lime. The group of guys cheered for their obnoxious friend. Oikawa’s raging hard-on was obvious as hell, yet no one could blame the chocolate haired guy. Kuroo’s nails were digging into his palms and his jaw was aching from clenching. Oikawa pulled Kitty off the table to sit on his lap and listen to him talk about himself. She feigned interest, that is, until she saw Kuroo’s seething jealousy. Then, she was  _ very _ interested.

“Want a dance, baby?” She whispered into Oikawa’s ear.

He nodded eagerly and relaxed while she grinded on him. He watched Kuroo reach into his wallet for more cash. Oikawa had that professional athlete money, so he mouthed, “ _ I can match your money. _ ” Kuroo took his chances and took all his cash out, about 50,000 yen. 

Oikawa whispered back in her ear, “Someone wants a dance with you, Kitty.”

She looked behind her and glared at Kuroo. She couldn’t stand him, yet he looked a bit sexy when he was desperate for her. Yet, Kitty knew she couldn’t give him what he wanted. Doing a bit more hip rolling on Oikawa’s fit body, she complimented his muscles and ignored Kuroo who clenched the cash. Her nails fiddled with Oikawa’s tie and pulled her face to her chest.

“Since he won’t leave me alone, why don’t I get him a friend to help him out?” Oikawa nodded into her breasts.

“Good idea, Kitty. I’ll wait here for you.” He gave her a soft squeeze on the ass and she giggled while standing up.

The giggle was heaven and hell for Kuroo to listen to. God, it was so cute. But, it was for Oikawa. What an asshole. She brushed past Kuroo who grabbed her wrist. His grip softened a bit, when he had her slowed to a stop.

“Let go, Mr. Kuroo. I’m getting you a friend. Don’t worry, I’ll find a  _ dumb _ one for you. That way you can talk to her like an idiot, since I know it makes you feel good about yourself.” Her tongue dripped venom.

He let go of her wrist when he saw Oikawa make eyes with him. Instead of hating Oikawa enough to avoid him, he decided to sit near him. Oikawa’s smug face told a story worth a thousand words. Silence between the two men. The tension was thick and Oikawa had only felt this smug a few times in his life.    
  


“Kitty smells nice, doesn’t she?” Oikawa had come up with a snarky way to break the ice.

Kuroo’s lips were flat, “Shut the fuck up.”

“I bet she’ll smell better with birthday cake all over her ass.” His hands gestured to represent her curves.

“Dude, please let me have her. It’s my birthday.” The birthday card was a stupid one to play.

“You think because it’s your birthday that I’ll give you whatever you want? Not a chance. I wanted Kitty anyways, but now that she hates you, I’ll gladly have her. She’s hot. There’s other hotties here, too.” Oikawa gestured to other girls around that were flirting with other men.

He wasn’t wrong. All the girls were cute. But, Kuroo wanted Kitty. No one else. When Kitty came back with a girl, she introduced the girl to Kuroo. Her smile turned back to Oikawa who greeted her with a smack on the ass. When the new girl went to sit on Kuroo’s lap, he whispered in her ear, “Listen, you’re a total babe. But, I want your friend. I was kind of a dick. How do I convince your friend to trade with you? I’ll pay for your advice.” He spoke her language.

“Let’s go to your office to chat.” He nodded and led her away.

  
“Second time’s the charm, huh?” Oikawa yelled out while Kitty pulled his collar back to her.

Once the office door closed, Kuroo sighed at the muffled noise relaxing his breathing. She sat in one of his guest chairs and gave him some advice. He handed her yen for every tip she gave. She agreed to set up an apology moment and then gave him a kiss on the cheek, which he thanked her for.

  
“I’d gladly have both of you, you know.” Kuroo got a bit of his confidence back.

  
The girl laughed at him, “Two smart women? You can’t even handle one. I’ll get her in here, handsome.” She smirked at him and his confidence dropped a bit as she left.

Kitty sighed and went into the room, standing at the door. Kuroo gestured for her to sit, yet she wouldn’t oblige. He leaned back in his chair and remembered the advice he was given.   
  


“Kitty,” he cleared his throat, “I’m sorry. I was being a bit chauvinistic. That was fucked up. You’re right, you deserve respect. No matter what your job is or how ‘smart’ you are.” 

Her tone was not as sweet as he was hoping for, “So, now you’re apologizing because you want pussy?”

As much as that was partially true, he did actually feel bad, plus the jealousy with Oikawa. He wondered if Oikawa was pissed right now. Or, if he had so many women around him that he didn’t even notice. 

“Will you please sit down?” She rolled her eyes and sat down across from him.

He got up and gestured for her to do so. She balked at him because he just told her to sit down. Instead, he pointed to his office chair. Kitty strode over and sat in the big luxurious armchair. Kuroo sat in the guest chair. He noticed the name plate on his desk and turned it onto its face, so his name was no longer visible.

  
“Now, this is your time. You’re the boss, Kitty.” Kitty put her pleasers up on his desk with a wicked smirk on her sweet face.

“Mmm...this is cute of you, Mr. Kuroo.” He sighed at how she didn’t use his first name, still.

Kuroo was so used to being the boss, that he actually felt weak. But, god. It was hot as hell. He enjoyed watching her arrogance come into play. He wished he could fuck it out of her. He wouldn’t mind her being in charge though. 

“Mr. Kuroo, this will be your performance review. Go lock the door and shut your blinds to the other room.” Kuroo nearly bolted out of the chair and did as he was told.

Kitty laughed as he raced back to the seat. He was like an obedient dog. Clearly, he had some issues with authority and his position of power. 

“What do you want from me, Mr. Kuroo? Tell me.”

“May I be honest?” He swallowed, feeling nervous.

“I expect nothing less.”

  
“I want to fuck you so bad that I feel stupid. I have never wanted to fuck someone this bad in my life. I also desire to take you to coffee.” The last part slipped out and he felt so stupid.

“The big, bad, smart, arrogant Mr. Kuroo wants to take a dumb girl like me to coffee? Why?” She set down the fountain pen she was fiddling with.

“You’re smart. And, beautiful. And, your attitude is sexy.” Kitty nodded at his compliment, but didn’t look too impressed.

Kitty played with the stapler on his desk nonchalantly, “You know what I used to do before dancing, Mr. Kuroo?” 

He cast his eyes down, “No, Kitty. I don’t.”

She got up and laughed sardonically at his discomfort. Kitty circled around him and then bent over, placing her hands on his lap. His thick thigh muscles tightened and she squeezed them.

“I ate big,” She got a bit closer, “bad,” closer, “powerful,” lips were hovered above his, “men like you for breakfast.” 

God, he wanted nothing more than to just kiss her. To taste her candy sweet mouth. Then, he wanted to ravish her body and play with her all night long. Forget his friends. Forget the music. Forget the other dancers. He was focused entirely on Kitty. Her eyes were focused on him and he couldn’t look away.

  
“I used to be a dominatrix for a living. I turned some of your little business friends into mush. They loved what I did to them. That’s how I paid for undergrad. Dancing is just better for my figure.” Kitty took his hands and ran them down her sides.

He shuttered when touching her curves. Kuroo nearly tossed his head back, but she would smack him if he did. As she teased him, he felt the desire to throw her onto the desk and fuck her stupid grow in his pants. Now, she straddled him and rubbed her cunt on his hard-on. He could’ve just came in his pants from the tension she created. She got up, making him hiss from the lack of contact.

“You know something, Mr. Kuroo? I think you’re  _ very _ attractive. But, your attitude has to go. So, I’m going to break the stripping rules. I’m going to sit in  _ your _ big boy chair, and you’re going to sniff my pussy. No touching. Understood?” Normally, Kuroo would be disgusted with such language in his office.

But, damn he was quick to kneel at his old chair. She sat herself lazily in his chair. He had to sit on his hands to not jump her. She brought his head close to her cunt. Kitty instructed him to not lick her. Just sniff.    
  


“Mr. Oikawa told me I smell nice. And, he said you agreed with him. Take a whiff. You tell me.” He inhaled and felt like she was made for him.

The musky smell was intoxicating. Sniffing her cunt was like taking three shots of Bacardi at once. He kept sniffing and tried to nuzzle her cunt. Kitty ripped his head away from her. Her hands were clenched on his hair.

“I made a request of you and you didn’t follow through. But, you had the audacity to try and put your nose on my cunt? Yet, you said us women were stupid? You men are dogs. I’m going to look at what’s on your coffee table over there, instead. There’s a magazine over there and I want to read it because it’s more interesting than your inability to follow directions. You are going to lay on the couch. Since you want your face in my pussy, I’m going to use you as a seat. Go.” She barked her order and pushed him away.

Kuroo couldn’t believe he was following her orders. He had always dominated women. He loved it. But, she had his balls in her control. And, he fucking adored it. Eagerly, he laid on his back and loosened his shirt and tie. When Kitty sauntered over, she hovered her cunt over his mouth. The rules were simple: no moving her thong, no tasting, and he could breath when she allowed it. When Kitty sat on his face, he felt he would die right then and there.

  
“You men are so fucking nasty. God, you think us women are stupid. You think we can’t read. Yet, you men get so stupid around us. Hope that pussy smells good.” He heard her flipping through the magazine, even though the sound was muffled by her thighs.

When she had enough of him, she got up and his inhales were deep, gasping. 

  
“Wanna taste me?” Her bluntness caught him off guard, as if she didn’t just suffocate him.

“Yes. Yes. Yes, Kitty.” He nearly choked on his words and coughed.

  
“Take me to coffee like you said you wanted to. Maybe, I’ll let you.” She wrote her number on a note on his desk using his special pen. As she turned to head out to the now dying party, she glanced at the breathless man, “Happy Birthday, Tetsuro.”


	2. After Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, whores. Some switch business!

**AfterParty**

The party was grand and all, tons of birthday cake shoved in Kuroo’s face and a bunch of guys passed out on his office floor. Yet, for the following days, Kuroo couldn’t stop thinking about Kitty. He was, frankly, obsessed with her. The way she was breathtaking, yet cunning and cruel. Kenma suggested he reach out to her. Kuroo actually felt too nervous. Kenma joked that Kuroo could do a business proposal in front of top executives, but hitting up a dancer was too scary. Eventually, Kuroo decided to hit her up. Bokuto, of course, gave him some advice.

-Hey, Kitty I would like to take up that offer for me to take you to coffee-

She left him on read for an hour, cruelty.

<3Kitty<3  
-Hey there, Mr. Kuroo. I would love to go to coffee. Or, I can bring it by your office and we can hang in there again. I miss that nice chair ;) ;) -

Kuroo smiled at her cheeky response and texted back that he would love to do that tomorrow. Don’t get him wrong, he wanted her to come over now. But, he was smart enough to know he’d need to plan his outfit and also tell his office staff to leave him alone for a few hours. He’d have to sneak her in, too. His November birthday meant there was a chill in the air and he hoped she looked cute bundled up in normal clothes. 

When tomorrow arrived, he tidied up his office, a task Kenma mocked him for. For some reason, he felt the need to do it. Kuroo cleared off his desk, in the hopes she’d lay on it and he could slam his cock into her. Kuroo knew she’d arrive in about ten minutes, so he sent his assistant to bring her up, under the guise of a ‘meeting’. When the door knocked, the messy haired man gulped and told them to come in. Kitty arrived in a long black peacoat and cute pair of classy leather black heels. Her stockings had a thin black line going up the back of her thighs, tracing a long line up her legs. Kitty’s hair was a bit messy from being windblown, but her makeup was immaculate. Fairly natural, yet her pouty lips had a soft pink liquid lipstick. And, of course, she had coffee in her hands. The skin contact when her hand touched his when he grabbed his coffee was electric.

“Thank you.” he told his assistant to take everyone to a long breakfast and Kitty closed the door, locking it.

Kitty sipped her coffee and then lounged on his couch. “You missed me that much, huh?”

“I won’t lie, you stole my heart.” He clutched his heart in a dramatic show.

Pleasantries were exchanged and Kuroo apologized for himself again. His apology made her not regret coming over. She was glad he actually cared enough to apologize. Kuroo asked her about school and where she was attending. It seemed, however, she wanted that to remain a secret. Kuroo slammed his coffee and tossed it, regretting burning his tongue. He would never show it though. 

“Now, Kitty. You brought me coffee. I believe I get a treat with my coffee. That’s what you promised.” Kitty sighed and sipped her coffee.

“A gentleman would wait till I’m done, Mr. Kuroo.” Kitty’s tone was a bit sing-song.

He frowned at her formality, “You know what name I want to be called, babe.” 

“The name you want to be called? I know that it isn’t Tetsuro, that’s for damn sure.”

His eyes widened and he leaned in, elbows on his desk, “Oh? What is it then?”

Kitty got up and put her coffee on his table near the couch. She sauntered over to the front of his desk and mimicked his lean on the desk, opposite of him. She pouted her lips and he raised his bold brows. Kitty leaned in closer to him, daring him to touch her. Kuroo knew better than to make contact, even though he ached. Her makeup was near flawless, even up close. The soft pink lips were so kissable he almost jumped her. A woman as beautiful as her could have any guy she wanted, no doubt. He would never admit he felt lucky to be this close to such a babe.

“That name? Oh yeah. You want to be called ‘Daddy’.” Her lips hung open at the last two syllables.

God, she wasn’t wrong. She was totally correct. He wanted that so bad. She smirked at his obvious show of arousal on his face. Kitty wasn’t stupid, she knew what guys like him wanted. They wanted to be controlled or to control, no in between. And, he fell right into her hands. One of her delicate fingers traced his toughened knuckles. Kuroo became bold and gently grabbed her hand, kissing her knuckles as a response. Kitty surprisingly allowed it.

“If you do what I tell you to, I’ll call you Daddy. Understand?” he was hypnotized by her again.

Kitty sat on his desk, facing away from him. He frowned until she removed her peacoat. A sexy bodysuit full of lace hugged her curves. Kuroo noticed the way the straps of her stockings were attached to the bodysuit itself and accentuated her lines. The contrast of the fabric and her skin was too hot for him to handle. A man as rich as him could buy her any lingerie she wanted. One for every day of the year and then some. Kuroo walked over and sat on his knees between her now open thighs. When he drank up her body, he saw that the bodysuit had no crotch. Her beautiful cunt was on display for him. God, he was glad he didn’t eat breakfast that morning. He wanted an empty stomach to eat her up.

“You remember how this smelled?” How could Kuroo forget? It was better than any perfume or cologne. It was intoxicating and entrancing. 

Seeing him drool a bit, she continued, “Take a taste of my cunt.” Before Kuroo could lean in and devour her, she poked his forehead, “Just one taste.”

Kuroo wanted to ignore her and dive in. When Kuroo took one slow lick, he was in heaven. He was smitten. Kuroo wanted nothing else. No amount of money could buy this moment. Her cunt was beautiful and the soft salty-sweet taste was delectable. He dug his calloused fingers into his thighs to restrain himself. His jaw tightened and he glanced up at her, so sexy sitting above him. 

Her voice was like a purr, “How is it, Mr. Kuroo?”

His response was quick, “It’s perfect, Kitty.” She sighed and petted his messy hair.

“Mmm...you flatter me. It would be quite a privilege to let you eat my pussy, wouldn’t it?”

He nodded vigorously, biting his tongue to avoid speaking. Kuroo wondered how a woman much smaller than him could literally bring him to his knees. Kitty brought a heeled foot up to his shoulder. The way his eyes admired the length of her stocking clad legs was almost illegal. Kuroo knew he was being obvious, but he didn’t care. He just followed the fabric up to the part he liked the most.

“Why don’t you give me some kisses up my leg to show your appreciation for these stockings you keep gawking at, you pervert.” She accentuated the ‘pervert’ part, but if that was wrong, he didn’t want to be right.

Carefully, the tall man picked up her shoe and gave it a small kiss, admiring how the heel toned her calves. As the kisses trailed up her leg, she would occasionally swat him when he’d get too handsy. When he was about to kiss between her legs, she stopped him, reminding him that that part wasn’t covered in lingerie so he couldn’t kiss it. He growled a bit and went up her other leg, repeating the treatment. As he finished, she laid on her back on the desk and gestured for him to stand up.

“Good boy.” Why don’t you appreciate the rest of my outfit. Only my outfit.” 

“Of course, Kitty. You’re so beautiful.” Kitty sat up and shushed him. 

“I don’t want to hear a man talk to me. Especially, when he tells me something I already know.” She rolled her eyes and laid back down.

Normally, he’d be beyond offended, yet he couldn’t help but laugh a bit. She added a good amount of humor to the tension that aided in relaxing him. Kuroo was always in control, so he felt out of his element. Yet, this was becoming easier, and more enjoyable. 

“Can I touch?”

“I already fucking told you to touch me. With only your mouth. Jesus, men can’t listen to directions can they?” This part actually made him mad a bit.

So, he decided to get the upper hand a bit. He viciously licked and sucked the silk and lace of her bodysuit. The material was thin enough that when he licked the fabric covering her nipples, they hardened under his tongue and she moaned. Finally, a positive response from her. He smirked wildly at her moans and kept going. As he was enjoying it, she pushed him off and flipped over. The way the lace went up her ass meant that he couldn’t kiss that lovely peach she had. His expression told it all to her. 

“Uh, that’s not the only part of my lingerie. You’re so shortsighted.”

“But, it’s my favorite part.” Kuroo’s voice was whiny.

Kitty quipped, “Kiss my ass, jerk.”

“As you wish.” He dove head first into peppering kisses on her ass while she squealed in delight.

Kitty found it most interesting when a man could find creative ways to defy her or use her rules against her. It made things more fun. When they are always obedient or always disobedient, it’s not fun. The dynamic is too one sided. So, she allowed this to continue, until she reminded him that he had the rest of the lingerie to appreciate. As much as he wanted her to be nude, he found a new appreciation for the way that sexy underwear like this added to sex. He thought it was just visual, but he was dead wrong. The texture rubbed his face and he imagined it would feel great on his throbbing hard cock. 

“Kitty, please let me have more. Please.”

“Oh, you’re right.” Her tone was too positive so he tensed in anxiety, “You think you call the shots, huh?” His eyes narrowed at her mocking voice.

Flipping back over, she told him to sit in his chair. She joined him by straddling his lap and told him to behave. As she bent over his desk, showing her wet cunt to him, he felt himself unable to breathe. When Kitty gave the go-ahead to eat her out, he nearly tripped over himself getting in between her legs. Her reminder to stay in the chair made him want to scream because he wanted to really get into her deep. Have full easy access. But, Kitty was not easy. Kuroo was smart enough, however, to take what he could get. And, he was more than happy to have her hot, soaking, delicate cunt on his face. The scent was fucking heavenly and he swore she tasted like heroin feels. Not that he’d know, but he heard it in a song once so it sounded good in his head in this moment.

“G-Good b-b-boy, Tetsu~.” His grin was wolf-like against her folds at the use of his first name.

He licked her hole while her clit throbbed for attention, which he gladly gave it. She was getting his face all wet and he couldn’t be more pleased with it. Kitty loved the way he treated her pussy. Respectfully, yet in a filthy way. It wasn’t disgusting and desperate, but not robotic either, just right. She didn’t even care about disguising her moans, it just felt that good. 

“Like that, baby?”

“Y-Yes.”

“If you want more, sit on my face.” He got up, smacked her ass, and laid on the desk. 

She crossed her arms when she stood up, but she smiled back at him and crawled back on. Kuroo was over the moon, thinking he got what he wanted. He was wrong. She hovered over his face and told him to sit still otherwise she wouldn’t touch his cock. A dilemma. Get his dick sucked, but not get to taste her pussy. Or, eat her out, but have his cock ache. His cock ached too bad so he obliged, reluctantly. It was so close, yet so far away. At least he could still smell it. The way she finessed his belt off and pulled his hard-on out was impressive to him and reminded him that this was definitely not her first time doing this to a man. Part of him hoped he could be the last one to experience this from her.

“Fu-Fuck, Kitty.” He bucked up into her mouth and she smacked his balls lightly, the mixture of pleasure and pain causing him to release a groan.

Kuroo had never been sucked off like this. She even licked his balls while stroking his length, making sure to rub her little thumb over his tip. The more she sucked, licked, and kissed, the more his thighs tightened and shook. The last time his thighs shook like this was at a conditioning session in volleyball that was legs only. It killed him and his whole team to where they struggled to walk. Now, Kuroo wanted Kitty to be the one struggling to walk. Not yet, though. Kuroo felt restless and grabbed her ass, kneading the soft skin under his calloused fingers. Soft, delicate skin. He wanted to leave red handprints. Smack her like a volleyball. She moaned a bit at his rubbing, so he continued massaging the tissue and even lightly scratching down her thighs. To keep himself from cumming, he pulled her up and onto his face. Before Kitty could protest, he moved his hands up to hold her in place. Now, she was stuck on his face. And, she wasn’t mad about it. Though, Kitty was enjoying sucking off his thick, long, veiny cock. 

“Oh my god! I-”

His voice vibrated from underneath her,“Wanna cum?”

“Yes! Yes!” She called out, loud enough for others to hear it if they were there.

“Call me by the name you’re supposed to call me.” Kuroo chuckled a bit underneath her, now that he had control. Kuroo’s hand slammed down on her ass which now stung red, “Now.”

“Da-Daddy! Please!” Her voice was high pitched in pleasure and he was quite happy with himself.

“Go ahead, baby.” She then screamed and came on his face, getting his hair wet too.

After riding his tongue a bit longer while she calmed down, he pulled her up and laid her across his lap. Her body looked so hot laying over him. Kuroo wished he could have a picture of this moment. He’d hang it right in his office.

“You got my hair wet. I loved it. But, that was still a nasty thing to do, baby.”

“Daddy, you made me feel so good. I’m sorry.” His face showed how impressed he was that she could switch to being a sub so quick. 

When his hand made contact with her ass, she teared up and counted the spank. Though he hadn’t told her too, he thought it was so hot how automatic it was for her. As much as he wanted to use his volleyball number for the number of spanks that...wouldn’t work. So, he used six. The number of players on one side of the court. Each of the spanks left a scalding red mark that would surely bruise. When it was over, he rubbed the skin softly and kissed her hair. 

“Th-Thank you, Daddy.” His ears perked up.

“You were a good girl for taking it. Was my volleyball hand too hard?” She shook her head no, but they both knew it was a resounding yes.

“Let me show you how sorry I am, Daddy.” 

Kitty pushed him down gently and got on top of him. Before she could put his cock in, he growled and sat up. Instead of letting her ride him, he had to take her. So, he placed her on the desk and pulled her close to the edge. She handed him a condom from her purse that was near the desk and he slid it on. There was no prep, he just slid in. Kuroo gasped at her squeeze and her eyes welled up with tears from the stretch. He felt like he was in her stomach while also splitting her hip bones in half. 

Kuroo leaned down to her ear and stroked her hair, “You like big cocks, don’t you? You won’t want another one after me. Say it, if you want me to continue.” Now, he was the boss.

“I won’t need another one, Daddy! Just yours!” Kitty turned her head to kiss him passionately while he began fucking her. 

“Now I’m the boss, Kitty. And, you’re the pervert on my desk.” Her words were used against her. 

Her moans of pleasure could not be stopped. Her hot cunt squeezed his cock to the point where he could barely move for a bit. The curse he emitted was low and curt while he smacked her thighs. The more he thrusted into her, the more Kitty squeezed him. He wasn’t sure if he was just really big, or she was really small.

“Ki-Kitty...you...can’t hold me...too tight…” Kuroo panted and pulled her hips close to him.

Kitty tried to relax and let him tear her apart. Her fingers traced over his suit jacket, signaling to him she wanted it off. When Kuroo revealed his dress shirt underneath, he decided to pull a trick one of the boys taught him. ‘Girls love when you roll your sleeves up, they think it’s sexy’. So, he followed suit which led to her chewing her bottom lip and tracing her fingers on his forearms. 

“You’re so strong, Daddy.” 

God, he’d have to thank the guy for the advice. She was adoring his arms and wanting him to be shirtless at this point. A greedy girl. Kuroo had a proposition, if she could wait to cum for one minute and stay quiet, he’d take his shirt off. Kitty was eager to agree, not knowing what brutal treatment he’d give her. Kuroo removed his tie and stuffed it in her mouth to keep her silent. Kitty drooled all over it, in anticipation. He was thankful his office had a small closet he could keep extra clothes in when he spilled on himself...or when a hot girl had his tie in her mouth and he had her cum on his shirt and jacket. The hammering he gave her was brutal to the point she wondered if he’d break his desk. The desk wasn’t worth shit compared to the worth of fucking a girl this hot. Even though the tie was in her mouth, she could moan from her throat, so she still had to be conscious of her noise level. As much as Kitty wanted to scream, she was able to hold back by digging her nails into his arms. 

“Good girl, baby.” Her hips were slammed into by his abs.

He was sweating in his shirt. Kuroo mused that he would take his shirt off no matter what she did. That lacy lingerie would feel so good on his skin. When the minute was up and she was clenching to not cum, he rewarded the squirming girl on his desk. Kitty sat up and began unbuttoning it for him, Kuroo felt like a king being undressed by a beautiful maiden. He glanced out the window and grinned to himself. Personal office in a high rise building in Tokyo, over 50 million yen salary, and the hottest babe on his desk undressing him. He had made it in life. While she finished the shirt, he kissed her hair. The second the shirt came off, he lifted her off the desk and slammed her against the wall, rocking the artwork on his walls. She was the prettiest masterpiece on the wall, though. Normally you’re not supposed to touch such beautiful art, but Kuroo was never one for following rules. Plus, he wanted to paint a white coat on her. She’d be even more beautiful stuffed with and covered with his cum. Kitty hadn’t fucked a guy who was fit enough to lift her up and fuck her at the same time, so she was in paradise. The bodysuit brushed roughly against his skin and he groaned at the sensation. It was rough, but sexy. In his mind, he knew he wanted to feel her skin in a more...intimate setting. Literally anywhere, but his office.

“Daddy! I need to cum!” He snapped back to reality at her moaning in his ear. 

“You gotta fucking hold it. I’m not ready, yet.” Kuroo was actually totally ready, but he wanted this to last. The best sex of his life couldn’t end this soon.

Kitty’s claws dug into his shoulders and she screamed, “I can’t wait, Daddy!!”

He chewed her earlobe while grunting, “No, baby. If you cum, I pull out right now, put my clothes back on, and send you home.”

“I’ll tr-” Her voice was desperate. 

“You’ll try? You’ll only try? A smart experienced whore like you should have a plan. Why don’t you distract yourself? Tell me about school.” He wanted to punch himself for asking something so stupid. But, his friend Bokuto always told him, if it’s stupid and it works, it isn’t stupid. 

“No-Not now, D-Daddy.” Kitty’s eyes rolled back at the pleasure his cock was giving her.

“Tell me, now. We’ll start very easy, what’s the formula for the hexagon line structure?”

Kitty’s lips rambled, “It’s B-Ben-Benzene!” 

“I said formula, not name.” Kuroo grabbed her throat and choked her till he thrusted a few more times.

“C6H6! PLEASE!” Correct and polite.

“We’re not done. Are enantiomers chiral or not?” Kuroo felt so embarrassed how turned on he was that she knew organic chemistry, his favorite school subject.

“Chi-Chiral! They’re mirror ima-...fuck...-ges, Daddy please! I’m gonna cry!”

“I want you to cry for my cock. One more, baby. If you don’t get this, I cum on your face and you get nothing. What is the name of C19H28O9?”

Her moans were throaty and deep in his ear. She wasn’t silent for even a second. God, he needed to cum any moment. But, his arrogance needed the answer. When she didn’t provide an answer, he repeated it and smacked her cheek. That seemed to turn her on more because she clenched down on him, causing his hips to still for a second.

“KEEP GOING!”

“No, answer me. Follow directions. You scolded me about directions, it’s my turn now. C19H28O9.”

“That’s uhh…” Kitty drew the molecule in her head while she chewed her lip to stop screaming, “That’s testosterone!” The second she finished her last syllable, she started pushing herself on him.

Kuroo was rather impressed with her so he kissed her passionately, “Good girl. Very good girl. That’s the substance that’s making me want to tear your pussy in half, so I’m glad you know it.” Once he had a dark laugh, he continued hammering into her.

He couldn’t hold it any longer, he started thrusting so deep into her that she could swear she could see his cock poking at her stomach. When she had the go ahead, she screamed and squirted on him while orgasming. The sensation was so hot and wet, he finished nearly instantly after she did. Kuroo was weak, but managed to place her on his couch. She curled up while he removed his condom and tossed it in the trash. When he laid on the couch, deeply breathing with her, he stared at her bruised form. So sexy, yet beautiful and soft.

“Baby, can I tell you something?” She nodded, so he continued, “I am so sorry I was a jerk to you. I hope this made up for it.”

“No, it doesn’t, Tetsu~.” Kuroo sat up and smacked her bottom, while she giggled. “Tetsu, it will be made up to me when you fuck me without asking me about chemistry.” They both laughed now. 

“If you want me to pay for that degree, you’ll have to put up with it.” He had a cheesy grin that made her laugh for a second. 

"I didn't ask for that." 

Kuroo had the quick retort, "I'm offering it."

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys think I should actually write the smut for this, let me know. Please let me know, if you think I should, if you think I should make Kuroo a dom or if I should leave him as a sub for this. Or, he goes from sub to dom. Your choice. Let me know!


End file.
